Destino
by Fesabi
Summary: [Inu&Kag][Renovado]Hay un destino escrito en los libros mas antiguos de la aldea que flota, dejando escrito que una miko sera la elejida para sacrificarse en nombre de ella ante la catastrofe que se aproxima.
1. El ataque

**Capitulo I.- El ataque**

K-Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha

I-Inu… y-yasha.- lo susurra al verse acorralada

El hanyou se encuentra pelando con un guerrero… el cual tiene forma humana pero sus poderes son demoníacos

Aquella pela siendo efectuada en una aldea, situada en lo alto de las montañas, dejando que las nubes sea el alrededor de ellas, es como si aquella aldea no fuera parte de la tierra bueno si parte del planeta, pero no porte de lo que se conoce.

Después de todo aquella aldea era totalmente desconocida para todos, en especial para el grupo…

Kagome se encuentra peleando con uno de los tres demonios, el otro el hanyou y el ultimo el monje, la exterminadora, la gatita y el zorrito.

Kagome se encuentra acorralada ante aquel demonio, o ¿no, sus rasgos en la cara como los de Sesshomaru, su ponte bien parecido como todo un galán, sus poderes extraordinarios y su armadura al igual que la espada de tamaño colosal que porta.

Lo que mas le llama la atención a Kagome son aquellos ojos color verde agua, su piel bronceada pero blanca… su altura como la del hanyou que tanto conoce y el mismo lenguaje que el.

En cambio Inuyasha, aquel hibrido se encuentra en la misma posición que la miko, acorralado apunto de caer al abismo…

Inuyasha solo fija su mirada en aquel humano-demonio que tiene enfrente, su piel de la misma manera que la de su hermano, su pelo negro a diferencia del castaño del otro, sus ojos azul cielo… todo lo contrario a los de su hermano, su armadura de la misma forma que su hermano, pero la arma es diferente aquella pala que en sus puntas navajas de dos filos.

En el otro lado de la aldea…Sango, Miroku, Kirara y el pequeño Shippo, se mantienen en problemas con el tercer demonio el cual es totalmente diferencia de los otros dos, siendo un demonio nada parecido a un humano… su cuerpo morado dejando ver los músculos, de enorme tamaño tal ves mucho mas alto que sus otros dos hermanos y con la habilidad que el puede volar por los cielos

Tenemos que ayudar a la señorita Kagome.- lo dice el monje el cual se mantiene sujetado firmemente a la cintura de la exterminadora que monta a Kirara junto con el

Lo se excelencia, pero no nos deja acercarnos.- lo dice en un tono de preocupación por la seguridad de su amiga

Kagome hay que ayudarla.- lo grita Shippo al ver a su amiga en peligro, desde el hombro del monje

Kirara!.- lo grita la exterminadora haciendo que su gatita se acerque al enemigo

Inuyasha!.- se escucha aquel grito por parte de Kagome, la cual empieza a caer por al abismo… pero por suerte logra sostenerse entre los tubos que se encuentran debajo de aquella aldea que flota

Kagome!.- lo grita el hanyou, el cual ve como cae la miko por aquel abismo…pero por suerte ve como se sostiene de los tubos que hay debajo de aquella dichosa aldea…

La joven miko solo se encuentra siendo sostenida por sus manos y brazos haciendo fuerza mientras que sus pies se encuentran flotando en el aire, aquel demonio solo la observa viendo la bien no era nada fea aquella humana, tal ves podría utilizarla después de todo el siempre obtenía cualquier chica que quisiera y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

Kagome trata de subir, podía ver que aquella red de tubos eran por lo menos dos metros que tenia que recorrer para llegar a tierra firme, bueno a la puerta de la aldea… hace mucha fuerza, subiendo primero un codo y después el otro, sus piernas lográndose sujetar fuertemente, ya de pie se sostiene de los tubos para caminar entre ellos, solo al ver como aquel demonio se acerca hacia ella de la misma forma solo con una diferencia el si puede volar.

La pelinegra puede ver como el hanyou también cae de la misma forma que ella hace unos momentos, lo único que puede hacer es gritar su nombre mientras que mira como se sostiene de los mismos tubos que ella, puf! Eso era un alivio por lo menos el no se encontraba herido.

Ambos demonios enfrente de sus victimas las cuales luchan por no caer al abismo, bueno a tierra firme pero aquella aldea se encontraba a varios kilómetros fuera de la alcance de la vista humana.

Tanto como la miko y el hanyou se encuentran esquivando sus ataques moviéndose de un lugar a otro o más bien retrocediendo mientras que ambos demonios los atacan, y todo gracias al apoyo de sus manos y cuerpos moviéndose ágilmente

Quítate estupido.- lo dice el hanyou ya arto de aquel juego

Primero muerto antes de que pases… se que tratas de salvar a esa miko pero se te va hacer difícil si no me derrotas.- lo dice aquel demonio el cual se abalanza hacia el hanyou dándole con su arma

_Inuyasha.- _lo piensa la miko mientras intenta escapar de los ataques de aquel demonio…

De un momento a otro Kagome se encuentra acorralada, solo ve hacia sus lados viendo una pequeña posibilidad de escapar, pero es inútil se encuentra acorralada sin forma de moverse, sin tan solo se movía hacia atrás caía y hacia delante tenia al chico, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared.

En cambio el demonio solo se aproxima lentamente hacia la chica, dejando que el rostro de ella refleje algo de miedo, pero sin perder aquel brillo…

Veo preciosa que se te acaba de acabar el paso.- lo dice sonriendo ampliamente

Eres repugnante.- al sentir aquel individuo frente de ella

Eso lo veremos…- sonriendo ante el comentario de la chica, de cierta forma le gustaba aquella joven, su forma y su cuerpo, no cabía duda que era única.- me gustas y tengo ganas de robarte un beso.- lo dice sin más rodeos

Kagome solo puede ver como aquel individuo guarda su espalda en su cinturón colocado en su cintura… mientras que con una mano la toma de la cintura acercándola hacia el…

Ella solo se encuentra sorprendida, no podía moverse sus manos, verse acorralada, sus manos sujetadas firmemente entre los tubos para no caer, sus pies inmóviles sosteniendo su cuerpo y su cintura tomada por aquel demonio, listo para besarla

La miko solo siente cuando sus labios son aprisionados por los de aquel demonio humano… mientras que sus ojos se encuentran cerrados tan solo de pensar en aquel beso, era repugnante después de todo ya no era su primer beso y aquello agradecía.

En cambio el demonio disfruta de la contextura de los labios de la chica, aunque el beso es brusco se siente demasiado bien entre aquellos labios, aparte siendo aquella chica la primera que lo desprecia era todo un reto tenerla a su merced.

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra peleando con el hermano, se gira para ver si por lo menos la miko se encuentra bien, pero para su sorpresa es ver que la chica se encuentra entre los brazos de ese individuo y aparte besándolo y aquello no era un gusto… solo podía sentir como su sangre empezaba a hervir y surgir aquel mismo sentimiento que tiene cuando aquel lobo apestoso se acerca hacia la chica… celos

Quítate de mi camino que estorbas.- lo dice el sabiendo que no puede permitir aquello, el era el único que podía tocar, besar e insultar a la chica… el único

Primero tendrás que desacerté de mí.- lo dice el en tono de burla

Bien como quieras… si quieres morir morirás.- alzando a colmillo y yendo hacia el siendo expulsado por sus pies

El hanyou esta a punto de llegar hacia aquel demonio, por lo menos ya se desharía de el y después seguiría con el otro… solo que no cuenta con el desvanecimiento del demonio dejándolo solo en el aire, pero aquello lo aprovecha para abalanzarse hacia donde se encuentra Kagome y el otro.

Muere!.- lo grita mientras se abalanza hacia ellos

Kagome trata de separarse de aquel arrebatado beso… pero no puede… todos sus intentos son inútiles, de un momento a otro solo siente como aquel demonio que la besaba desaparece… pero lo que no entiende es como Inuyasha se encuentra enfrente de ella

Inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura sorprendida, después de todo el siempre la salvaba de cualquier situación…

Kagome.- la braza, sin antes guardar a colmillo en su estuche.

Kagome corresponde aquel abrazo, de todas formas confiaba en su hanyou… el nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara a la chica, dejando que el solo se sostenga fuertemente con sus pies sobre aquellos tubos mientras que la abraza, pegándola contra su pecho fuertemente.

La pelinegra solo siente como el chico se separa un poco del abrazo dejando que sus ojos se miren fijamente, después de todo aquel brillo en ambos había regresado, y aquel arrebatado abrazo por parte del hanyou hacia que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran.

En aquellos momentos no sabia si estaba pensando, lo único que quería era reclamar aquellos labios como suyos, cuando los probo en el castillo de Kaguya… solo pasa sus manos a la cintura de la chica atrayéndola mas hacia el acercando sus cuerpos y respiraciones, podía sentir aquella suave respiración sobre la suya volviéndose una.

Kagome solo siente como los labios del hanyou se encuentran sobre los suyos, cerrando ella sus ojos, dejando que el mundo desaparezca ante ella, ante ellos… sus labios encajando perfectamente… disfrutando del uno a otro… sin perder el sabor de ellos, sabiendo que aquello solo era una fantasía de sus sueño.

-.-

Su excelencia donde podrán encontrarse Kagome e Inuyasha.- lo dice la exterminadora con aquel tono de preocupación por sus amigos

No te preocupes Sango.- lo dice el monje- Kagome debe de estar con Inuyasha... lo mas conveniente es regresar a la aldea… ahí podremos encontrarlos.-

En cambio debajo de aquella aldea, se encuentra un miko y un hanyou disfrutando de aquel beso que solo deja algún que otro suspiro que salen de sus bocas… dejando que aquello sea paulatino.

Inuyasha toma fuente mente de la cintura a Kagome sin dejar que sus labios se despeguen, Kagome solo enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del hanyou profundizando el beso… de un momento a otro el hanyou da un brinco subiendo a la aldea, dejando ellos que toquen el piso sin desprenderse de aquel tenue beso.

Todos a su alrededor se encuentran presenciando aquella escena por parte de aquella pareja que solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba enfrente de todo la multitud.

Inuyasha podía olfatear la presencia de sus amigos y de aquellos aldeanos que lo único que hacen es verlos, pero aquello no le importa y no le toma mucha importancia, de todos modos los labios de Kagome eran exquisitos.

El ojidorado pasa su mano por debajo de la blusa de la miko… sintiendo aquella suave piel, la textura entre sus yemas, dejándola en la cintura de ella…

Miroku al igual que Sango no podían creer lo que se encontraban presenciando, un beso entre el hanyou y la miko, aquello si que era una gran sorpresa, mas sabiendo que el hanyou nunca se había atrevido a confesarle algo a Kagome.

Kagome abre paso a la lengua del hanyou que hace unos instantes había pedido permiso para entrar, accediéndolo… mientras que el mismo Inuyasha la acercaba mas hacia su boca, profundizando mas el beso, al igual que su cuerpos.

Inuyasha el cual tenia su mano dentro de la camisa de la chica, dejando que su mano hiciera un movimiento para acercar mas a la chica, dejando que el saboreé masa fondo la boca de ella, pero un gemido de dolor sale de los labios de la miko haciendo que el mismo rompa el beso y se separa para verla, ¿es que acaso la había lastimado?

Kagome que sucede.- lo pregunta angustiado

Inu…ya.- no alcanza a termina de decir su nombre ya que cae inconsciente entre los brazos de este

El ojidorado retira su mano de debajo de la blusa de la chica, viendo como se encuentra manchada de rojo, acaso era ¿sangre?... si sangre de ella, de Kagome… se encontraba herida.

Kagome… ¿esta sangrando?.- lo dice Sango la cual se acerca a ellos, al ver que su amiga se devánese en los brazos del hanyou

Será mejor que la llevemos a curarle esa herida.- lo dice Miroku acercándose hacia el hanyou

¿Donde?.- con Kagome entre sus brazos

Nosotros podemos ayudar.- se escucha una voz saliendo entre la multitud

La gente se abre paso dejando ver a una anciana de unos sesenta y cinco años de edad aproximadamente, un bastón mas alto que ella hecho de madera y una esfera hasta la punta, su vestimenta no es la misma que la de los aldeanos, una túnica morada alrededor de ella y una joya que podría decir que es igual a la perla de Shikon.

**Continuara!**

**Bueno que puedo decirles, lo renové no me gusto mucho como lo había sacado o publicado que es lo mismo, bueno espero que ahora opinen de este…que todavía no estoy muy convencida de continuarlo… pero por las insistencias de algunas personas aquí esta…**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas… cualquiera de los dos.**

"_El destino esta escrito, pero tu solo puedes hacerte cargo de el"_

**Se despide **

**Fesabi**


	2. La aldea

**Capitulo II.- La aldea**

Por favor síganme…- dándose la vuelta mientras que la multitud habré paso- me encargare de curarla.-

El recorrido es bastante largo, algunas casas alrededor de ellos, la anciana anta el frente del grupo guiándolos por la cuidad, apresar de que la aldea este en una isla flotante es demasiado extensa con sus paisajes a los alrededores y un palacio que se ve cerca de una plaza, la cual cada vez se van acercando.

Todos se encuentran callados observando lo que hay a su paso, eso si que era imposible de creer… una estatua hecho de marfil, la cual tiene una figura femenina, ropas elegantes y raras rodeando su cuerpo y la misma joya que carga la anciana en su cuello, la tiene aquella chica, una mirada angelical demasiada conocida para ellos, el cabello azabache y aquella sonrisa que a cualquiera hipnotiza.

K-Kagome.- lo susurra el hanyou, algo inseguro por supuesto ante lo que ven sus ojos.

Si efectivamente es la señorita Kagome.- lo dice el monje Miroku que se encuentra viendo lo mismo que todos

Pero ¿como es posible?.- la exterminadora lo pregunta con demasiado asombro

Se dice que después de 1000 años… una sacerdotisa como la de la figura.- señalando a la estatua-  vendrá a salvarnos de la desgracia que se aproxima.- viendo fijamente a todos- derramando su sangre en la aldea.- lo dice la anciana mientras que todos escuchan atentamente sus palabras

Eso no puede ser posible.- lo dice el hanyou sin creer las palabras de la anciana

A su momento les diré por que ustedes se encuentran aquí… y cual es el destino que tiene que seguir esta chiquilla.- señalando a la miko que mantiene entre los brazos el hanyou, mientras que entra a la cabaña de alado.

Nadie podría creer lo que acababan de escuchar, después de todo esto era demasiado para ellos, en especial para Kagome… bueno las preguntas en esos momentos quedaban en segundo plano lo importante era curar a Kagome y después hablarían seriamente sobre lo que pasaba.

Antes de entrar a la cabaña el grupo solo echa un pequeño vistazo a la figura femenina muy parecida a su amiga Kagome.

Deposítenla en este lugar.- indica la anciana, señalando una cama de cojines suaves y de miles de colores

Se puede ver como el hanyou se aproxima hacia el lugar indicando, depositando a la miko entre aquello suave.

Y ahora?.- lo pregunta

Pueden salir todos… necesito curarla.- lo dice la anciana, tomando una vasija y trapos

Inuyasha vamos hay que esperar afuera.- lo dice Miroku sabiendo que en aquel momento no es bueno que estén presentes

Todos hacen lo indicado por aquella misteriosa anciana, después de todo no sabia cual era el nombre de ella y mucho menos como se llamaba la villa… por el momento solo podían esperar que la señora curara a la chica y saliera a darle noticias de ella.

No te parece todo esto raro Inuyasha.- lo dice el monje con un tono de seriedad e intriga

¿Raro?.- sin comprender lo que trata de decir

Si raro… primero nos llaman y cuando llegamos a la aldea nos atacan sorpresivamente.- diciéndole lo que paso en aquel día

Sabía que era cierto, que todo estaba demasiado raro y misterioso, pero no entendía bien las palabras o lo que trataba de decir Miroku

Que bonito día no lo creen chicos.- lo dice la miko viendo aquel cielo azul

Feh! Yo no le encuentro nada de bonito.- lo dice cruzando sus brazos, mientras que todos caminan en búsqueda de naraku.

Hay Inuyasha ¿por que eres así de pesado?.- lo dice Kagome con reproche

Feh! como si me importara.- haciéndose el indiferente ante la situación

Niños, niños… compórtense no es un buen día para pelea.- lo dice el monje el cual trata de preservar la tranquilidad y no empezar como ya es de costumbre con una pelea cotidiana entre la miko y el hanyou

Feh!.- se cruza de brazos

Eres un tonto.- se voltea hacia otro lado

Estos no tienen remedio.- lo dice Shippo haciendo una negación con la cabeza…

Hai.- lo confirma la exterminadora al ver aquella reacción por parte de ambos

d-disculpen ¿usted es la miko que viene del futuro?.- lo dice un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes agua, piel blanca y con una vestimenta algo rara ni de esa época ni la de Kagome como si fuera de otro mundo o lado…

¿Quien diablos eres tu?.- lo dice el hanyou con desprecio

Inuyasha! Owsarin!...- lo grita la miko al ver el comportamiento despreciable del hanyou, solo para que este caiga al piso estrellándose contra el- no le haga caso… soy yo ¿que es lo que desea?.- lo dice la joven con toda tranquilidad

B-bueno he venido ¿por que me mandaron a su búsqueda?.- lo dice el chico ya captando toda la atención del grupo

¿A mi búsqueda?.- lo pregunta con asombro

Si señorita es necesaria su presencia en mi aldea.-

¿Se puede saber de que se trata joven?.- lo dice Sango tratando de saber más información

Solo obedezco ordenes… lamento no poder responder sus preguntas, pero nuestra sabia sabrá hacerlo… por favor si es tan amable de acompañarme.- se acerca hacia Kagome extendiendo su mano

B-bueno yo.- balbucea la miko, la verdad no sabia que hacer, después de todo era la primera ves que le pedían la ayuda directamente a ella o exclusivamente

No ira!!- lo grita el hanyou… tan solo para ponerse en medio de ambos

Disculpe, pero no quiero faltar respeto… pero yo solo puede obedecer las ordenes de esta bella joven.- refiriéndose a la chica

Quieres pelear!.- lo dice Inuyasha algo enojado y celoso

Owsarin!.- dejando al hanyou de nuevo comiendo tierra – no le haga caso… por supuesto, si en mis manos esta ayudar su aldea con gusto iremos.-

¿Pensé que quería ir sola?... bueno es que como usted es la única que puede ayudarnos.- lo dice viendo al equipo que la acompaña

B-bueno y-yo.- no sabe que decir como que ir sola a un lugar que ella desconoce y menos si la compañía de sus amigos

Claro que no ira sola… si no vamos nosotros ella no va y punto!.- de nuevo la voz de Inuyasha interrumpe a Kagome dejando en claro sus ordenes que en aquel momento Kagome obedece

Bueno si es lo que quiere la señorita Kagome vamos con ella… por mi no hay ningún inconveniente.- lo dice el monje

Si tiene razón su excelencia… por mí no se preocupen.-

Yo iré con Kagome.- lo dice el más chiquito del grupo

Bien que podemos hacer.- lo dice el chico con resignación- por favor tendrán que seguirme pero es por los cielos… así que si pueden espero que lo hagan… yo me llevo a la señorita Kagome.- lo dice el chico tomando la mano de Kagome

Nosotros podemos ir en Kirara… pero Inuyasha!.- lo dice la exterminadora

Se va con nosotros.- tomando de la mano al hanyou el cual tanto como ella y el se sonrojan dejando que una luz los cubra convirtiéndose en una burbuja y salir hacia su destino

Lo recordaba perfectamente después de todo al llegar a la aldea, los atacaron sorpresivamente y el resto era lo que ahora les había sucedido

Lo que no entiendo es ¿para que llamaron a la señorita Kagome?.- lo dice el monje sacando se pospensamientos al hanyou, claro sin dejar de ver aquella estatua

Yo no lo se… pero espero que esa herida no sea profunda.- lo dice con algo de preocupación, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del monje

Lamento interrumpir en su conversación….- una voz se escucha de fondo- pero ya pueden pasar a verla si es lo que desean.- lo dice aquella anciana que apenas sale de la casa con un trapo entre sus manos que tiene el olor a sangre impregnado de la chica

Si.- contesta el hanyou que tan solo empieza a caminar hacia la casa pero una pregunta le llega a la mente que prefiere preguntar- disculpe- lo dice de espaldas –me puede decir ¿que fue lo que hizo que ella se lastimara?.-

Tu arma.- lo dice la anciana serenamente

¿Que?.- lo dice el sin saber si fue bien lo que escucharon sus orejas ¿como que su arma fue capas de causarle aquella herida a Kagome?

Si tu arma como lo oíste.- lo vuelve a repetir serenamente

No lo comprendo.- algo lo dice algo alterado y a la vez confundido

Desenfunda tu arma y te darás cuenta de lo que te digo.-

El ojidorado solo toma entre sus manos el manubrio de colmillo de acero, desenfundándola dejando que esta no tome aquel tamaño colosal solo una espada vieja y sin uno llena de sangre, pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible, si el nunca se atrevería a dañar a Kagome, nunca… primero el muerto, pero ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

P-pero ¿c-como?.- lo dice balbuceando al saber que el fue el causante de aquella herida de su miko

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Que puedo decir, este otro capitulo se encuentra renovado… asi que espero que les gusten y también espero criticas y mensajes sobre este fic!**

"_Napoleón con una espada conquisto una nación, pero tu con tu mirada conquistaste mi corazón"_

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. La nueva Kagome

**Capitulo III.- La nueva Kagome**

Quítate de mi camino que estorbas.- lo dice el sabiendo que no puede permitir aquello, el era el único que podía tocar, besar e insultar a la chica… el único

Primero tendrás que desacerté de mí.- lo dice el en tono de burla

Bien como quieras… si quieres morir morirás.- alzando a colmillo y yendo hacia el siendo expulsado por sus pies

El hanyou esta a punto de llegar hacia aquel demonio, por lo menos ya se desharía de el y después seguiría con el otro… solo que no cuenta con el desvanecimiento del demonio dejándolo solo en el aire, pero aquello lo aprovecha para abalanzarse hacia donde se encuentra Kagome y el otro.

Muere!.- lo grita mientras se abalanza hacia ellos

Kagome trata de separarse de aquel arrebatado beso… pero no puede… todos sus intentos son inútiles, de un momento a otro solo siente como aquel demonio que la besaba desaparece… pero lo que no entiende es como Inuyasha se encuentra enfrente de ella

En solo unos momentos sin que nadie se den cuenta la pelinegra ha sido lastimada por la impulsión de aquel ataque que tuvo colmillo de acero, claro ya que el demonio se desvaneció, lastimándola gravemente en un costado de la cintura dejándola con una profunda herida en ella

Inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura sorprendida, después de todo el siempre la salvaba de cualquier situación…

Kagome.- la braza, sin antes guardar a colmillo en su estuche.

No lo podía creer, el mismo fue el causante de aquella herida, no… eso era imposible un descuido, el nunca le haría algo a Kagome

¿Supongo que ya recordaste lo que sucedió?.- lo pregunta la anciana sabiendo que el hanyou ya sabe lo que sucedió en aquella batalla y como la miko fue lastimada

Si lo se… fue mi culpa.- agachando la cabeza

No te culpes, tenia que pasar tarde o temprano… mejor ve a ver como se encuentra esa chiquilla.-

Si.- entrando a la cabaña

El ojidorado se culpa de aquella herida, se encuentra triste y melancólico de que aya sido el causante de aquella herida, el causante de lastimar a Kagome, de lastimarla… sus ojos solo se encuentran en un ámbar opaco demostrando sus sentimientos en ellos

Inuyasha el cual ya se encuentra dentro de la casa, viendo como en aquella cama improvisada donde dejo a la miko, todavía se encuentra ahí… viendo aquel cabello azabache pegado en su frente, retirándolo con sumo cuidado, sus ojos marrones cerrados y aquellos labios carmines entre abiertos listos para ser probados.

El ojidorado solo toma asiento a lado de la miko, contemplando, sintiéndose culpable de aquella herida, viendo sus facciones, viendo como su pecho sube y baja a causa de su respiración paulatina

Tome entre sus manos la mano de la miko… quiere hacer algo tal vez para evitar aquella herida, haberse dado cuenta en el momento y no haberla lastimado con aquel brusco movimiento, que en lugar de besarla y querer profundizar el beso, la hubiera currado.

Perdóname Kagome… te juro que no quise herirte.- lo dice con la voz algo quebrada, de todos modos Kagome se había convertido estos tres años en su mundo.

Se puede ver como el hanyou solo agacha la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos en el flequito de su pelo plateado, después de todo era la segunda ves que lloraba por la miko y todo por su maldita culpa, sus descuidos, sus impulsos, sus celos.

P-perdóname Kagome.- lo murmura

No tienes p-por que culparte I-inuyasha.- lo susurra la chica, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para enfocarlos a la figura masculina alado de ella.

El hanyou solo alza la vista para ver aquellos ojos marrones que se encuentran viéndolo fijamente, aquel tono rosado en las mejillas de la chica y su mirada llena de amor por el, su amor condicional que le da y demuestra a cada instante…

Es mi culpa.- lo repite pero ahora con diferente tono en sus palabras, dándole a entender que el tiene la culpa y ella estaría mejor sin el

No lo es… las cosas suceden por algo.- lo dice la chica acariciándola la mejilla del hanyou

P-pero Kagome yo...- tratando de que ella vea que si el fue el culpable, pero es interrumpido por el dedo de la chica sellando sus labios.

Shhh.-  sellando los labios del chico, después de todo el no era el culpable de nada.

Kagome solo ve como Inuyasha asienta con la cabeza un si, mientras la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza dejando que ella mantenga sus manos en sus pecho, lo cual solo ocasiona que ella cierre los ojos dejando que todo sea un sueño.

De un momento a otro Kagome puede escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte del hanyou, sabiendo que el tubo miedo de perderla, tal vez no del todo ella lo tenia perdido, por lo menos sabia que ella tenia un espacio en el corazón de Inuyasha.

Tranquilo Inuyasha.- abrazándolo de la misma manera que el lo hace

Tuve…tuve miedo de perderte Kagome.- lo murmura, mientras que estrecha mas a la chica entre sus brazos

Nunca me vas a perder Inuyasha.- acariciando el cabello plateado de este

Inuyasha se separa de Kagome tan solo un poco, por lo menos dejando que sus ojos se fijen uno al otro, sus rostros cerca, dejando que ambas respiraciones se vuelvan una.

Kagome puede ver como Inuyasha cierra sus ojos dejando que sus labios envuelvan los suyos, en cambio ella solo cierra sus ojos lentamente dejando que ella disfrute de los labios del chico, después de todo eran suaves y deliciosos, tal como los recordaba

El hanyou lleva su mano hasta el cuello de la miko, dejando que el beso sea mas profundo después de todo la espalda de Kagome ya se encontraba pegada en la los cojines y el poco a poco encima de ella, dejando que sus labios se saboreen a si mismos

Kagome mantiene sus manos en el pecho del hanyou mientras que esta la recuesta delicadamente entre los cojines, sus respiraciones pausadas, lentas al igual que aquel beso, saboreando ambos cada rincón de la boca del uno al otro, sus lenguas entrelazadas.

De un momento a otro la miko solo siente unas calidas manos debajo de su camisa, recorriendo su cintura y pasando hasta su espalda, sintiendo aquellas yemas recorriendo todo a su paso, hasta pasar arriba del bracier.

Un gemido se escucha de entre los labios de Kagome, Inuyasha se percata de aquello dejando que el beso se mas profundo, su peso encima de la chica y sus manos quietas en la cintura de ella, después de todo se encontraba desesperado por ella y con aquel deseo que no se descarta de sus pensamientos.

Kagome la cual mantiene sus manos en el pecho del hanyou solo hace un pequeño movimiento para separarse de el, el aire le hacia falta y necesitaba una respiración.

El rostro tanto como la miko y el hanyou solo se encuentran a unos centímetros sus respiraciones chocando entre si, sus labios rojos por aquel beso, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos quitas al igual que sus cuerpos.

Por cierta razón Kagome empezaba a tener demasiado sueño, tal ves era por los efectos de la medicina que le aplicaron y necesitaba dormir.

Inuyasha por otro lado se encontraba cansado, con demasiado sueño… era el primer beso de la chica que lo dejaba demasiado agotado, una parte de el le decía que continuara aquel beso, pero otra parte de el le rogaba dormir con ella, dormirse en aquellos instantes con ella dejándola a Kagome entre sus brazos.

I-inu…ya…sha.- lo murmura la chica, sin abrir sus ojos

Mmm.- es la única respuesta por el joven

puedo dormir entre tus brazos.- lo dice por fin la chica, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, después de todo aquel rubor en sus mejillas no desaparecían, en cambio se hacían mas notorio

Bueno ahora que le iba a decir a Kagome, claro que una parte preferiría decirle que con gusto, pero otra se encontraba mas preocupado con aquella dichosa leyenda de la miko y el debía de averiguar de que se trataba.

Si?.- lo pregunta la chica de nuevo

Esta bien… pero solo un rato.- lo dice el hanyou ya rendido, después de todo en que iba a afectar que se durmiera un rato con Kagome… en nada

El hanyou se tumba a lado de la miko, dejando que ella apoyo se cabeza en el pecho de este, dejando que el brazo del hanyou se pose debajo de ella y su mano pegándola a el desde la cintura.

B-buenas noches Inuyasha.- lo surra la chica para después caer dormida entre los brazos de Morfeo y su hanyou.

B-buenas noches K-kagome.- también lo susurra, después de todo nunca se había percatado que ya era de noche tan pronto, la curación de Kagome si que había tardado y sus amigos no habían entrado a la cabaña, bah! Después de todo que importaba… ahora solo descansar.

-.-

Veo que se han dormido.- lo dice la anciana ya dentro en la cabaña junto con los demás.

Sshhh.- lo dice shippo- Inuyasha tiene buenas orejas y olfato, no se vaya a despertar.- viendo a la pareja que se encuentra dormida

Por eso no te preocupes pequeño.- lo dice, mientras que toma una manta y cubre a ambos.

¿He, ¿por que lo dice señora?.- lo pegunta el monje

fácil les puse a ambos una pequeña sustancia de sueño.- tomando entre sus manos unos troncos para echarlos a la chimenea

p-pero ¿Cómo?.- lo dice Sango sin entender nada de lo que dice ella.

Fácil… en los labios de esa miko, puse la sustancia… solo era cuestión de que se besaran para que ambos tomaran el liquido y dormir.- sentándose en las sillas de su alrededor.

Y se puede saber ¿para que?.- lo pregunta el monje

Si… necesito hablar con ustedes dos...-

Se puede saber ¿para que?.- sentándose en las sillas de enfrente

Si…- tomando una taza de café- verán no puedo decir esto a aquellos, dos tal ves si llego a decir algo que pueda perjudicar la historia, esta aldea sufriría las consecuencias.-

Bien diga lo que tenga que decir.- lo dice el monje

-.-

Lentamente los ojos color ámbar se empiezan abrir viendo los rayos del sol tocar los muebles de su alrededor, el hanyou solo siente un pequeño y frágil, pero a la ves suave cuerpo a su lado, su brazo rodeando aquel cuerpo…

Inuyasha solo como Kagome se encuentra profundamente dormida en sus brazos, después de todo el dormir lo hizo descansar como nunca antes… se sentía tan bien, tan lleno de energía

El ojidorado solo siente como aquel cuerpo empieza a moverse, tal ves acomodándose para seguir durmiendo, pero aquello lo toma por sorpresa ver los ojos marrones verse y aquel brillo en ellos, los mira fijamente, mientras que ella no aparta su vista de el.

B-bueno días.- lo murmura Kagome

Buenos días.- lo dice el hanyou

Oye Inuyasha, ¿donde se encuentran los demás?- lo pregunta la chica levantándose de los brazos de este

Oh! Se había olvidado de ellos, no se encontraban en la cabaña, su olfato no le fallaba, ni siquiera esa anciana en la cabaña, ¿Dónde diablos andaban?

Se ve una figura entrar a la casa ocasionando la separación del hanyou y la miko, un sonrojo en sus mejillas… aquella persona era nada menos que la anciana, si aquella anciana

Veo que ya han despertado.- lo dice la anciana

Señora y ¿los demás?.- lo pregunta la miko

Ellos nos están esperando.- dándose la vuelta- síganme.- saliendo de la casa

-.-

¿Que hacemos en este lugar?.- lo pregunta la miko.

Tanto Miroku y Sango no dicen nada, si era cierto que ellos sabían para se que encontraban en aquella cueva fuera de la civilización, también sabían que iba a pasar en ella y que relación tiene con la miko.

Kagome…asi e llamas ¿no?.- lo pregunta la anciana, la cual ve como asienta un si la chica- bien… ¿podrías caminar de ahora en adelante?.- lo pregunta la anciana ya que todo se encuentran en el fondo de la cueva, donde se divide tres extremos.

Si.- contesta la miko

Bien… entonces camina conmigo.-

Kagome solo ve al hanyou que la mantiene entre sus brazos, desde que salieron de la cabaña, el hanyou se había ofrecido a llevarla entre sus brazos por aquella herida, diciendo que tal vez ella todavía no se encuentra bien para caminar tanto.

Miroku podía ver aquella cara de negación que tenia el hanyou, después de todo lo comprendía… dejar caminar a Kagome en aquel estado no era lo apropiado, pero su vida esta en riesgo y ella solo Kagome podía pasar la prueba de ello.

De mala gana el hanyou deja a la chica tocar el piso, claro sin soltara de la cintura, tenía miedo por ella, tal vez si le pasaba algo el nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ven.- lo dice la anciana, ya estado de frente en un círculo que hay después del pasillo.

Kagome obedece a la anciana estado a su altura, viendo enfrente de ella aquel círculo, en medio unas escrituras raras… las cuales no comprendería.

Inuyasha esta a punto de seguir a la miko, pero es detenido por el monje, dándole a entender que ella debe de hacerlo sola.

Kagome… ponte en medio, por favor.- lo indica la anciana

Si.- haciendo lo que le indica ella

Todos puede ver como la miko se encuentra en medio de aquel círculo, después de todo nada había sucedido.

El ojidorado solo ve como la anciana se dirige al extremo de de la habitación viendo un pequeño cofre dorado, sacando de aquel lugar una navaja bañada en oro puro con unas inscripciones en ella, tal ves no comprensibles para este tiempo.

La anciana se dirige enfrente de la miko dejando ver aquella navaja en su mano, Kagome solo la ve sin perder de vista tal vez le haga algo.

Kagome solo siente como algo se encuentra dentro de su herida, aquella herida que fue hecha por colmillo de acero, la voz del hanyou gritando su nombre y desesperado a la vez de ir con ella, si la anciana la había atacado, encajando aquella navaja en su herida.

La anciana retira la navaja para que la chica caiga al suelo arrodillada mientras que sus manos las lleva a la herida ocasionada hace unos instantes.

Se puede ver como aquella anciana sale del círculo, el cual empieza a iluminarse… cerrándolo con una barrera azul celeste.

Kagome solo puede escuchar la voz de Inuyasha gritando su nombre desesperadamente, enfocando sus ojos en el, viendo como es detenido por Miroku y Sango, haciendo ellos todo lo humanamente posible para detener al hanyou desesperado.

Kagome cae inconscientemente al suelo, después de todo las fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo de ella misma, la sangre brotando por todo el círculo, ocasionando que este mismo la eleve envolviéndola en una aura azul celeste de la misma barrera.

¡¿Qué sucede!.- lo grita y pregunta el hanyou, el cual esta siendo detenido por sus dos amigos, lo cual los tres ven que es lo que esta sucediendo con la miko.

Todos miran a tónicos a lo que están viendo, la miko elevada en el cielo… sus ropas cambiándose, de aquella ropa rara de su época, no el uniforme escolar… después de todo ella ya había dejado tercero de secundaría hace cinco años atrás, ahora solo tenía ventee años.

Un aro dorado aparece en la cabeza de la miko, dejando en su frente una joya… tal vez un diamante, el collar de la anciana empieza a palpitar, desapareciendo del cuello de la anciana para después aparecer en el cuello de la miko, solo que su cadena ya es de un oro puro, en su muñeca pulseras de las mas preciadas joyas.

La ropa cambiada a las más preciadas telas, un kimono diferente a los demás antes vistos, es como si con ellos diera a entender que ella es la nueva princesa de aquel reino y su deber es proteger todo lo que la rodea.

La herida antes hecha ya se ha sanado, y la chica poco a poco empieza a descender de las alturas hacia el círculo que la rodea, el campo de energía desaparece, dejando que el hanyou en un arranque se dirigía a ello y tome entre sus brazos a la chica que cae lentamente.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta el hanyou ya con la miko entre sus brazos

Ahora ella es la nueva princesa de esta isla… llevémosla al palacio.- saliendo del lugar

En cambio el hanyou solo puede ver a la nueva miko que tiene entre sus brazos, a la nueva Kagome… tal ves su perfume no aya cambiado ni su figura al igual que sus sonrisa, labios, ojos y mirada… pero tal ves si aya cambiado algo, ella era la nueva princesa y tenia una responsabilidad con aquella aldea, haciendo que se separe de el.

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**¿Y bien, ¿Qué les parece?... espero sus comentarios o criticas da igual, espero mañana traerles la siguiente parte…**

_"Un cuento es creado por las palabras, pero lo que transmite solo le puede dar vida la persona"._

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
